


Sulking

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Eureka
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Yuletide 2014, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is not happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aderam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aderam/gifts).



Nathan was sulking. He knew he was sulking, and on a normal day he would insist that he did nothing so pedestrian, but this was far from a normal day. "Have you figured it out yet?" He snapped. There was certainly nothing petulant about his tone.

"We're working on it," Allison said soothingly.

"You mean Carter's working on it," Nathan retorted. In a not at all hormonal and hopeful way.

"And myself, and Jo, and a dozen scientists. They'll figure it out."

"They'd better," Nathan grumbled. He hadn't liked being sixteen the first time around; he doubted much had changed.


End file.
